Rescue Mission
by StephiiDd
Summary: Through a distraction, Elizabeth is taken. The Sins are out to find her and bring her home. No matter what the cost, and no matter who the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

This story contains some spoilers for those who aren't up to date with the manga.

This story is set after season two of the anime.

* * *

A ringing noise travelled through her head, awakening her senses. Her eyelids opened, squinting as she tried to see through the blurred vision.

A sharp pain rose to the back of her skull, causing the ringing noise to settle as a headache. Moving her hand to touch the painful area her eyes shot open. She couldn't move her arms. Staring at her wrists her eyes began to focus. She could now clearly see the ropes bound tightly to her wrists and the chair she was sat on.

Elizabeth Liones had been taken, and she couldn't remember how.

Accepting that she was stuck in her current situation, Elizabeth looked around the room. It was different in design compared to the Boar Hat, and Liones Castle.

The room was lit by a small lamp resting on a nearby table. There were no windows, and the walls were made with old grey-looking bricks. An old bed rested in the corner, to the left of a staircase. The stairs took you up to a door which she could only presume was locked, given her being an unwilling guest.

Given the state of the furniture in the room, the princess could only presume she was being held in an older, possibly abandoned home. The basement to be precise.

"How did I get here?" she whispered to herself, wincing at the headache.

A noise from above caught her attention. Although it seemed to be too far up to be the floor above her. Straining her ears, she tried to figure out _who_ the noise was from. Heavy footsteps were all she could make out. The noise growing louder as she realised, they were now the floor above her.

Looking down at her wrists, she pulled against the ropes. Ignoring the burning feeling against her skin. She'd heal her injuries later when the pain in her head settled down.

The door swung open. Her body froze as her eyes looked up to the door. She followed him with her gaze as he walked down the steps, standing before her.

"You're finally awake."

"How did I get here?" she braved the question, unsure of where the courage was coming from.

"You're not in the position to be asking questions, Elizabeth."

She closed her mouth, choosing to just glare instead. Hating the smirk resting on his face.

"You're being kept two floors below ground. Should anyone try to rescue you, or you foolishly attempt to escape, I will not hesitate to bury you alive. Am I clear?"

Elizabeth nodded. Her concerns not only on her but her friends as well.

"Very good."

She watched him leave. The door slamming shut behind him. Tears forced their way to Elizabeth's eyes, her mind racing about what Meliodas could be thinking. And _what _he'd do when he realised his own brother had taken her.

* * *

_Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, Elizabeth! You in here?"

"I'm in here!"

Elizabeth continued her stock taking as she called back. Not wanting to forget the numbers she was currently counting. She'd jotted down the numbers by the time Meliodas joined her in the room.

"How's it going?"

Meliodas stood in the doorway, throwing his shirt back on. He and the fellow sins had been training in a nearby forest. Both Meliodas and Merlin had decided the sins should train more, after all, there were still some of the Ten Commandments remaining. They needed to be ready.

Elizabeth had watched for a short while. Fascinated by their abilities. She'd been practising using her own powers too. Meliodas was always happy to let her heal his injuries — as hands-on as possible, _of course_. But after watching them train, she realised she could take a job off their to-do list and check the stock in the back of the bar.

"Good, I'm almost done here," she smiled as he walked closer, looking at the notes she'd scribbled down. "Everything seems to be in order,"

"Nice work, Elizabeth," his praise followed by a swift squeeze on her butt; causing the princess to giggle and turn a shade of pink.

"You don't seem to have any injuries," Elizabeth innocently stated, observing the man next to her.

"You sound disappointed, Elizabeth. _Look_, if you want your hands on me, you need only ask!"

"What? No, I didn't mean—"

"_Nishishi_, come on, let's see what the others are up to,"

Meliodas' hand remained on her waist as they walked into the bar. Their comrades sat across two tables, discussing the days training in detail. Each going over what they need to work on. The two joined the group at the tables, Meliodas including his own feedback while Elizabeth sat and listened to what they all had to say.

"How about you, Elizabeth?"

"Hm?"

Merlin's question had caught her off guard.

"How are you coming along with your powers?"

"Not bad, I'm able to heal across a bigger area using less energy,"

"And what about ark?"

"Ark?" she asked, not noticing Meliodas raise his brow in suspicion.

"It would be wise for you to practise that some more. It would make a good self-defence move."

"Do you have anything I could practise with?"

"Yeah, the Cap'n!" Ban shouted, earning laughter from the group.

"Y'know Elizabeth, Ban is immortal. He could take all the hits making him the _perfect_ training dummy,"

Meliodas had a smug grin on his face as he spoke to Elizabeth, though his eyes stayed on Ban. Waiting to see if he'd retaliate.

"Nah, Elizabeth wouldn't _dream_ of hurting me! She wouldn't want to risk dealing with _your _cooking!"

The room fell into laughter once again, Elizabeth and Meliodas included.

"I think Ban won that one," Elizabeth whispered, earning a cheekier look from Meliodas.

"I'll find something for you to train with, Elizabeth. But the work you're doing now is impressive."

"Th-Thank you, Merlin-sama!" Elizabeth beamed at the compliment. Satisfied to see her efforts paying off.

"Somebody help!" A shout from outside took the attention of the members of the room. "Somebody, please! My son!"

Meliodas took the lead with running out of the door, the group following behind. Even Hawk, who had been busy devouring his scraps.

The man sat on his knees, an injured child in his arms.

"Elizabeth!"

"On it!" she ran to the man, taking his son carefully in her arms. "What happened to him?"

"There's a giant red demon attacking the village we're from. My boy, he got hurt when we tried to run to safety," he watched Elizabeth heal the boy, a tear running down his cheek as he saw him begin to move. "How did you…"

"It's what she does!" Hawk informed. A proud smile on his face.

"Where did you say this demon was?" It was Ban who had gotten back onto topic.

"Our village, people were screaming with fear. I just wanted to get us out of there,"

"I can sense _something_ not too far from here, Captain," Merlin stood, looking in the direction of the village. "I'd suggest we check it out,"

"I'll make sure these two are okay,"

"You sure, Elizabeth?" Meliodas wasn't too keen on the thought of leaving her alone. There were still five of the Commandments out there.

"She'll be fine! Besides, I'm here!"

As usual, Meliodas ignored Hawk's comment. "We'll be back soon. Merlin, think you can teleport us?"

"Of course,"

Elizabeth watched as they all teleported away. Turning her head, she smiled at the man.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My boy seems better too. I can't thank you enough,"

"It was my pleasure," she looked sweetly at the duo. "Can I get you both a drink?"

"Please,"

Hawk watched her walk into the bar as he went and sat in front of the boy and his father.

"Ey kid, you ever seen a talking pig?"

Elizabeth pulled some glasses out from behind the bar, resting them on the counter. She was proud of what she'd accomplished today. She could hear Hawk talking to the child outside. Attempting to impress him with his fancy title. She giggled when the boy told him it wasn't a _real_ title.

The concern came at the sound of Hawk's scream. Begging Elizabeth to run as his scream faded into the distance. She'd managed to run to the front of the counter when the door swung open.

The man in front of her looked familiar. She'd seen him before. _Somewhere._

"Hello, Elizabeth,"

It took her a moment, but she remembered. Not long after returning, Meliodas told her that the man he had fought first was, in fact, his younger brother, Zeldris.

"Why are you here?"

"To take you hostage, of course."

"Ark—" her call ended in a startled yelp.

Zeldris held her wrist in one hand, and her neck in the other, slamming her against the counter. She hadn't even blinked, and he'd managed to move in front of her. She gasped for air, the hold on her neck making the natural task difficult to do.

"Make a move and I'll snap your neck, leaving you here for them to find."

He watched the glow in her hand disappear. Evidently, she was smart enough to do as she was told.

"Good girl."

Pulling her forward, he slammed the back of her head against the corner of the counter, knocking her unconscious. He stared at the blood stain sitting on the wood, satisfied with his work. Looking down at Elizabeth, he threw her over his shoulder before leaving the bar.

"Either we're becoming more than strong enough to deal with issues like that, or it was too easy," King thought aloud. Not expecting anyone to listen.

"Yeah, something about that wasn't right,"

"Well, if Ban's agreeing then there had to be something," Diane joked.

Meliodas walked in silence. Half listening to the conversation. Usually, on their arrival, Elizabeth would be at the door, greeting them. He put it down to still looking after the injured boy.

"Elizabeth, we're back!" he called as they stepped into the bar.

"Elizabeth?" Diane tried a moment later.

"Captain," Merlin's hand pointed towards the bar. "Blood."

Meliodas was at the counter in an instant, Merlin arriving next. The rest of the sins stood in the doorway, not wanting to interfere.

Meliodas was a man to _never_ get angry. They'd only once seen him this way before. Elizabeth being kidnapped for Hendrickson's plan.

"It's hers."

"Diane. Check the room upstairs. See if she's still in here. King, Ban, you two try and find Hawk. He'd best have some answers."

"There's too little blood for it to be a serious cut, Captain."

"Doesn't change the fact she got hurt in such a short space of time."

"We will find her. _Alive_."

"She's not in the building," Diane informed, tears of worry washing across her eyes.

"Elizabeth is good with her healing. Should she be injured, it shouldn't be for long." Gowther explained, unknowing if it were useful or not.

Meliodas couldn't pry his eyes away from the stain. Why did he agree to leave her alone? Of course, Hawk was going to be useless in preventing anyone from harming her. He should have stayed. He should have—

"We've found Hawk. Dazed in the woods."

* * *

_Read and Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I will roast you alive if you don't tell me what happened."

Meliodas' voice was cold. The threat sinister enough to scare the pig far more than he already was.

"Ey, Master." Ban gained the attention of the terrified pig. "I'll cook you up some fresh scraps, but first you need to tell us what happened to you and Elizabeth, okay?"

"Elizabeth was inside, she was getting them drinks,"

"The man and his boy?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes. I was cheering the kid up when this guy appeared out of nowhere. He told them to leave if they wanted to live, I shouted for Elizabeth to run but he kicked me away!" a shiver of fear ran through Hawk as he retold the tale. "It's all a blur from then until you found me,"

"Can you describe him, Hawk?"

"He's one of the Ten Commandments,"

"You're sure?" Meliodas asked, praying the animal was wrong.

"I know it. He was the one you started fighting when they all came to attack, before you — before you died."

"So, it was Zeldris, then," Merlin confirmed.

"But why would he try now? And in such a short time frame?" Diane asked, worry for her best friend evident in her voice.

"If the demon was a diversion, then he had to of set it up," King answered, his eyes on their Captain. "We do what we can to keep Elizabeth away from the battles, but how could he know that?"

"He must have been observing us, that or he took a calculated risk." Merlin stood with her hand against her chin, pondering the many possibilities. "If he had been observing, he was able to hide from us."

"I doubt that." Meliodas' gaze fixed on the wall. His mind fighting to stay calm. "I'm willing to bet he sensed us nearby and decided to go for it."

"Why would he do that? There's no evidence he had help. If we were back sooner than he had expected, it would've been seven against one."

"But what use would seven of us be, if he had a hold of Elizabeth when we got back?"

Merlin looked at King, impressed by his words.

"That would depend on whether or not the princess was brave enough to attack him with ark."

"While this is interesting, it's not helping with the current situation. What has happened is she has been taken. The first question: Where?"

"Presuming he flew away with her, none of us saw anything fly over the village. I'd suggest we rule that direction out."

"Gowther's right. But is that the only village nearby?" Diane leaned against the table, her head turned to the side as she looked through the nearby window. "Surely it'd be easier to take her somewhere not too far, but not too close either."

"She's right," Merlin turned, her eyes catching the blood against the woodwork. "I'll take a look at what's nearby on the maps. Captain, I suggest you lend me a hand."

Meliodas gave her a quizzical look. Instead of responding he moved next to her, waiting for the mage to teleport them upstairs.

"He's calmer than last time," Ban stated once their Captain had left the room.

"First taken by Hendrickson, now one of the Ten Commandments. She can't catch a break, can she?" King's voice was low. His mind contemplating the possible outcomes.

"Why do you think Merlin wanted the Captain upstairs?" Diane questioned.

"Probably to keep him busy until we make a plan," Ban answered, walking to the stove. "He'd probably do something stupid if he were left alone."

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she'd been left alone. The lamp was dim, not even light from the floor above made its way down. Her head still screamed at her, the sharp pain sitting in the back of her skull made it impossible to even _try_ and heal herself.

"Stupid!" she whispered the insult at herself, warm tears now running down her cheeks.

Elizabeth was in pain, frustrated, and stuck in a situation she couldn't get out of. She wanted nothing more than to be back in the safety of the Boar Hat, with Meliodas and her friends.

Whatever damaged caused to her head couldn't be good. The headache weighed down on her head, a sharp pain lingered in the base of her skull. She'd tried several times to heal herself, to try and remove the rope with ark, but that sharp pain shot through her skull _every _time she tried. This time, Elizabeth was well and truly stuck.

If she tried to escape, she'd die. If her friends tried to save her, well, they'd probably die with her.

She didn't intend to get captured. Hell, she tried to defend herself against one of the Ten Commandments despite knowing she had very little chance against him. '_It would've been easier if I had one of the others helping…' _Sighing at the thought, she looked across to the old bed tucked away in the corner. Her body begging for her to be somewhere comfier than the chair. Looking down to her left wrist, she noticed the redness on her skin where the rope had rubbed against it.

If she couldn't focus, she'd be stuck in the chair until help arrived. Attempting a slow inhale, she closed her eyes and tried.

* * *

_Read and Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Merlin, why did you ask me to assist you?"

"You and I both know the answer to that, Captain." Merlin stood at her desk, her gaze on the map before her. She'd already eliminated two possible locations, yet more needed to be considered.

"You do realise that with Zeldris taking her, she'll either be on the brink of death, dead as soon as we find her or _worse_…"

"I have faith that we shall find her alive. I do hope the worst is her being afraid, but unless he deliberately says something that'll _trigger_ anything, then I believe memory-wise Elizabeth will be fine."

"I hope you're right." His gaze faltered as memories crossed his mind. "It's just too soon for… _that_,"

"Agreed."

A comfortable silence filled the room. Merlin resumed examining the map, marking possibilities and crossing out locations which wouldn't work. Meliodas observed the areas marked possible, taking his brothers antics into consideration.

"If we get close enough, do you think you'll be able to sense her?"

"Have before, should be able to again," Meliodas' gaze met Merlin's. "Zeldris will sense us before she does,"

"I know,"

"I don't know what he'll do when he senses us."

"I know."

* * *

Pushing the door open, Zeldris held his blade. Bracing himself for any possible attacks. Moments prior, he'd heard a small crash from the basement. He hadn't thought she was stupid enough to attempt escaping, but anything was possible when it came to her.

Walking down the steps, his eyes scanned the room. The chair she once sat on had fallen on its side, the ropes now broken next to the seat.

The sound of her breathing brought his attention to the corner of the room. Elizabeth lay on the old bed. Her eyes partially closed as she took unsteady breaths.

"What are you—"

"I'm not going anywhere," she breathed, refusing to make eye contact. "My head was too painful upright. I, I couldn't stay,"

"And just how did you break those ropes?"

"Ark." she dared a look at him. His face cold and stern. "I don't have the strength to use it again. Whatever you did to my head, I can't heal myself,"

"Good." he turned to walk to the stairs. A familiar presence in the distance causing him to stop in his tracks. "Oh, so soon?"

* * *

"Merlin finally let you out, I see."

Meliodas didn't acknowledge his comrades' comment, his attention focused on the scenery around them. "Ban…"

"Hm?

"What would you say is the most likely outcome of all this?"

"Elizabeth alive. Injured, although I won't guess how much." Ban scratched his chin as he moved next to their Captain. "Zeldris, however. Killing him would be an advantage, but I doubt it'll be possible."

"You think so?"

"Captain, _you _know so."

Turning on the spot, Ban shifted his gaze to the Boar Hat. The rest of their team resided inside the building, creating a plan of attack.

"The master is only just calming down. Seems he was more shaken than usual by the ordeal,"

"Elizabeth should've never been left alone with Hawk. That mistake won't happen again."

"And just what would you do instead? Have her come with us to the battle, putting her in more danger, or would you rather one of us stay behind each time? Knowing everyone, Elizabeth included, would hate that."

"Well just what am I supposed to do, Ban?" his question came in the form of a snarl. Sensing his anger returning to the surface, he took a few steps forward, adding space between the two. "How am I supposed to—"

"Captain?"

Ban followed Meliodas' gaze into the scenery before them. Seeing nothing unusual.

"Don't you sense it?"

Walking forward, Ban gave him a quizzical look before freezing in place. "Sense what — _oh._ He's closer than we expected,"

"They were both just out of reach this whole time. How were we just far enough away to not sense him before?"

"That's definitely him, right Captain?"

"I'd recognise him anywhere."

* * *

_Read and Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

"There's a small village five miles in the direction you sensed her," Merlin stated, her map resting on the table before the Sins. "From what I can tell, behind that is what remains of a second village, apparently it was abandoned once an illness spread through the area. Nobody returned after,"

"How long has it been empty?" Diane questioned.

"I'd say about a hundred years."

"So, there should be no risk of any of us becoming infected?" Gowther asked, his question being more of a statement.

"Correct."

"And we're sure it's here she's being kept?" Kings eyes remained on the map, looking for other possible options. "Just how big _is _this abandoned village?"

"About a quarter of Liones. It was big for what it was, but all potential was gone once the people fled."

"And just how do you know so much about this village?" Ban didn't expect much from his question, despite his curiosity.

"I watched from afar."

"Merlin, you were there?!" Hawk screeched.

"Of course. It was all for educational purposes," she replied, smirking at the confused faces.

"Merlin, is there anywhere else in this area that Elizabeth could be?"

"I don't believe so, Captain. There may be the odd building just on the outskirts, but I can't think of anywhere else,"

"How far to that village?"

"Including the village people still reside in, the start of the village is approximately ten miles away."

"Given Zeldris' power, that seems far too close for us to only just be able to sense him. "King looked away from the map, awaiting a response. "We were several _hundred_ miles away when we sensed Galand fighting Diane, so why is it such a short distance?"

"He must have been able to conceal his power. It's the only logical answer," Meliodas answered with his theory. "How else would he be able to slip past all of us?"

"How he's done it isn't important. Rescuing Elizabeth is," Merlin stated, bringing everyone back on track. "I can teleport us there, _but_ I'll take us about a mile away from the village itself. We don't know what to expect from him, and landing in the middle of a possible trap won't do us any good."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Satisfied with the first part of the plan.

"King," it was now Meliodas' turn to add to the plan. "When we arrive, I want you in the sky. Watch from above. Any sign of danger, or any sight of Elizabeth, you tell us."

"Yes, Captain,"

"Diane, I suggest you and Merlin determine which size you'd be better for this, or at least for the majority. I want you to be the one who grabs Elizabeth,"

"Me? Captain, I thought you'd—"

"We don't know where she is. Should anything go wrong, you can use your abilities to protect the two of you. The rest of us will remain alert. Zeldris will likely aim to attack me, but I need you all there too. Keep him busy for as long as possible," he looked at them all, ensuring everyone understood. "Escanor, should the sun provide you with enough power, I'm going to need you to focus on fighting Zeldris."

"I can take him on my own, Captain."

"You may have defeated Galand, and taken down Estarossa, but don't begin underestimating your opponents. It'll only get you killed."

Escanor could only glare. Pride soaring through his veins. At the realisation Meliodas wasn't backing down, he looked away, rolling his shoulders back. "Yes, Captain."

"Our goal is to get Elizabeth away from Zeldris and back here as quickly as possible."

"And just what are we going to do with Zeldris, once Elizabeth has been moved?" Merlin questioned, her eyes watching their Captain.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Ignoring Gowther's response, Ban watched Meliodas. Determined to figure out what he was thinking. As usual, he was unreadable.

"I think it's clear to everyone that we're currently unable to kill him. You saw what happened when I last went against him."

"But Captain, that was one against ten!" Diane shouted, not wanting to think of the memory.

"Still. It was just me and him at the start. If necessary, we'll get him as weak as possible and teleport back."

"You want to let him remain free?" Hawk cried. "What if he comes back?"

"He shouldn't. He's not _that_ stupid."

"Not to mention, the princess is our biggest priority. We won't know the level of care she requires until she is with us again." Gowther's comment reminding them that right now, Elizabeth was the most important part. Even if it meant letting the enemy get away.

"Merlin. I think I should stay human-sized, given it's a village I may have to go into buildings to find Elizabeth,"

"I agree."

"If anyone needs anything for the battle, I highly suggest you get it now. If not, we're leaving."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth cried.

"Shut up!"

Another cry escaped her lips as Zeldris pulled her hair, forcing her to the centre of the room.

He hoped he wouldn't have to wait long for his brother to arrive, but he had expected an extra hour or two at least. Evidently, they were desperate to get her back.

Throwing her to the floor he grabbed her chin, holding her in place.

"If you even consider escaping, I'll put an end to whatever battle I'm in to kill you. Understood?"

He smirked at her whimper. She was as pathetic as she was three thousand years ago. Throwing her head to the floor, Zeldris stood tall. He'd expected Meliodas to arrive within minutes of sensing him. Yet, he still wasn't near them.

Taking his blade, he sliced the metal object down the side of Elizabeth's right leg. Enjoying every pain-filled cry she made.

The cut wasn't deep. But it was enough to stop her from standing on her own. Blood trickled down her leg and the blade. The visual would be more than enough to infuriate his brother.

Elizabeth sobbed into the floor. Everything hurt. She was too afraid to look at her leg, fearing the worst if she saw it. She could only pray that the sudden outburst meant Meliodas was on his way. All she wanted was to throw her arms around him as he held her, telling her everything would be okay now they were together again.

Her pain had consumed her to the point since didn't even notice Zeldris leave. Obviously off to deal with whatever he'd planned. Elizabeth shuddered at the thought. What else was he planning on doing?

A gentle sensation of home started travelling through her body. Elizabeth gasped as she smiled through her tears. "Meliodas…"

* * *

The sins landed a mile and a half away from the village. While they wanted to arrive closer, they understood the possible risks.

King took to the skies. Flying high enough to have a clear view of the area. Once the village was in sight, he used his chastifold to send a signal, alerting the others it was safe to arrive.

It had been a last-minute change, but a productive one. King would survey the area first. Should it be clear, the rest of the team would teleport in. If it weren't, they'd travel on foot.

King flew to the centre of the village. The quality of the area reminded him of the village which held the Necropolis. Forgotten and broken. In the corner of his eye, he saw the others teleport in.

Meliodas waved his arm, gaining the Fairy King's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen anyone other than us yet?"

"No." King turned his head to watch behind him. "I do sense Zeldris. He's here, _somewhere_."

"Okay. Take back to the skies, we'll search down here,"

"Yes, Captain."

"I was expecting a fight, not standing around waiting,"

Meliodas looked at Escanor. Ignoring his current level of pride. The rest of the sins had spread out, not wanting to be caught too close together. Everyone was on edge. Zeldris was waiting, and they all knew it.

Walking forward, Meliodas adjusted his grip on Lostvayne. He had yet to sense Elizabeth nearby. He knew he was right in asking Diane to rescue her, but that didn't stop his longing to see her.

"Ey, Captain. Are we sure she's here?"

Ban had wandered further away from the group, looking bored with the situation. Turning to the sky he could see King still searching the area, looking for anyone but themselves.

His gaze turned back to Meliodas, who walked towards him. It was a subtle movement, but he turned Lostvayne at a steady pace. Indeed, this was a rare sight to see. The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, nervous.

"I doubt he's going to show until he's ready," he commented. Not looking to see if Ban was listening.

"He's probably watching us,"

"Most likely."

"What would you like to do?"

Meliodas continued walking. He didn't know what to do. Searching every building was an option, but it'd take too long. Any faster alternative would risk hurting Elizabeth, should she be in one of the rooms. If only he could—

_Elizabeth_.

"King!" Meliodas bellowed.

"Captain?"

"She's somewhere on this side of the village. Focus your attention here."

"You're sure, Captain?"

"Positive."

"Very well,"

"Ban—"

Turning to face his teammate, Meliodas raised his sacred treasure. Blocking the blood-covered blade aiming for his chest. Glaring at his opponent, he fought to push the blade away from him.

"Zeldris…"

"Hello, brother."

* * *

_Read and Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Forcing the blade away, Meliodas created a short distance between Zeldris and himself. Giving him enough time to see the blood on the blade.

"What's wrong, Meliodas? I don't recall you disliking blood."

"We both know who that belongs to," Meliodas growled.

Pushing forward, Meliodas swung Lostvayne forward, aiming for the blade. Zeldris was a strong opponent. Separating him from his blade would give them some advantage.

In the corner of his vision, he could see Ban ready to attack, figuring out the best time to strike. He didn't have time to find the others.

Throwing Meliodas back, Zeldris turned to block Ban's attack. The nunchuck swiftly returning to Ban's hand before he struck again.

"What a pain in the ass you are," Ban used, sliding to the side. Raising his right arm, he saw the blood pouring from his elbow, where the rest of his arm once was. "Scratch that, a _giant_ pain in the ass,"

"I've never known a human with regenerative capabilities," Zeldris smirked. "It's a shame _Elizabeth_ doesn't have that same ability,"

"Shut up!" Meliodas growled, throwing himself forward.

Jumping high into the air, Zeldris spun to block his brother's attack. Using the force of his blade, he threw Meliodas back. The two landing away from each other.

Rising to his feet, he paused at the sound of metal from behind.

"I wouldn't attempt to move if I were you," King spoke as he lowered himself, a hand on his hip. "You even _think_ of moving and I'll force these blades through your body, ensuring I hit all seven hearts."

Meliodas jumped to the right of Zeldris, standing closer to King. King's chastifold was currently transformed to multiple blades, all aiming at his brother's body.

With King keeping him still, he allowed his gaze to wander across the area. He hadn't seen Diane since before the fight, neither had he seen Merlin. Although he could sense her presence nearby, he knew Elizabeth was weak. He could usually tell exactly where she was, but her weakened presence confirmed she was injured. The less strength, the harder to locate.

"What's wrong, brother?"

Meliodas turned his eyes back to Zeldris. His face remained expressionless at his brother's smirk.

"I wonder if she's already dead," he taunted. The blood on his blade stayed visible. "Or, is she trying to hold on as long as possible, hoping to see you again?"

The familiar symbol rose to Meliodas' forehead as King watched, "Captain…"

"Viewing this battle has been most dull. Clearly, it is time I take over," Escanor appeared at Meliodas' side. A smug smile on his face.

"Escanor, don't," Meliodas ordered.

The sun was high, meaning Escanor's pride was at its worst.

"What are you going to do? Sunshine me to death?"

"It's not what I had planned, but if you insist…" raising his sacred treasure, he watched the blade glow as he called upon the power. "Sunshine."

In the corner of his eye, Meliodas saw the brown-haired figure slip in the door of a building. A building located a short distance behind Zeldris.

"No!" Meliodas screamed, bracing himself for a full counter. Running forward, he grunted as a body flew into his. Rolling onto the ground he looked up to see a blade hit his throat.

"If anybody makes a move, I'll kill you, brother,"

King lowered himself, his feet now on the ground. His eyes watched the burning building collapse on itself. "Captain, why did you try to stop it?" he knew Zeldris held a blade to their Captain's throat, but he _needed_ to know.

"Because," Zeldris smiled through his words, "That's where Elizabeth was. Although it seems your friend may have been in there too,"

"Friend?" King questioned as he faced the demon.

"Don't worry, if she survives, I'll just devour her s—"

"Invasion."

Watching the now still figure above him, Meliodas pushed the blade back before rising to his feet.

"Where the hell were you, Gowther?"

"I was assisting Merlin and Diane in finding Elizabeth. You appeared to have the battle under control."

"Diane ran in there, didn't she, Captain?" King asked as his eyes watched the flames before them.

"And according to Zeldris, that's exactly where Elizabeth was," he could only watch the flames, hoping Merlin and Diane got to her in time.

* * *

Elizabeth screamed at the explosion above her. Terrified at the sound of the structure above her giving way. This was it. She wasn't going to make it this time. She couldn't see Meliodas or her friends one last time.

"Heavy Metal!"

Keeping her hands above her head, Elizabeth's eyes remained shut as the floors above finally gave way. Waiting for something to collapse on her.

When what remained of the building settled, Elizabeth dared to open her eyes.

Broken pieces of wood lay around her as the dust tried to settle. Looking up, instead of seeing the wood, she saw the metal figure of her friend. Protecting her body from the fire and damage around them.

"Diane…" she whispered. Tears forming in her eyes.

Elizabeth watched Diane carefully deactivate her power, ensuring she could keep the weight of the building above her.

"Elizabeth, I need you to hold onto me, okay?"

"Okay," she said, doing as she was asked. Fighting the pain in her body, Elizabeth raised her hands to Diane's arms, gently holding on.

"Merlin," Diane breathed, grimacing at the weight on her back. "If you can hear me, teleport us out!"

Their bodies held a subtle glow as the sound of the building fell next to them. Looking to the side. Diane saw they were now on the grass next to Merlin.

Dropping her head, Diane felt the two arms gently snake their way around her shoulders before feeling a familiar face press into her neck. Looking down, Diane smiled as she wrapped her right arm around the shaking figure.

"You're safe now," Diane whispered.

Merlin kneeled, examining the back of Elizabeth's head. Too concerned on the blood to check for other injuries.

"Elizabeth," Merlin waited for the girl to loosen her hold on Diane to face. "Are you able to heal yourself at all?"

"No," she admitted, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "It hurts too much, I tried, but I can't,"

Merlin gave her a soft smile, "It's okay, we'll take good care of you," lifting her eyes she saw the approaching figure. "We're _all_ glad you're safe,"

"Elizabeth!"

Turning to face the approaching man, Elizabeth tried pushing herself off the floor, landing in his arms as her leg gave way.

"Meliodas," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've got you, I'm right here," he whispered. His arms protectively around her waist.

Still holding on, Meliodas carefully lowered Elizabeth to the floor before adjusting her seated position to keep her comfy. Resting his right hand on the back of her head, he pulled back at the sticky feeling.

Looking at the blood on his fingers, his gaze travelled down her body, landing on the blood dripping from her leg.

"She can't currently heal herself," Merlin informed him, answered the unspoken question.

"Then we need to help her," looking at the girl in his arms, he dropped his Lostvayne to brush his fingers through her hair. "Elizabeth?"

"Hm?" she mumbled as she pulled back to look at him.

She looked tired. Her eyes were red from the tears she'd cried, and she wore ash from the burning building Diane saved her from.

"What hurts the most?" his eyes never leaving her as she brought a hand up to the base of her skull.

"My head. He threw me into the bar before I could hit him with an ark," Elizabeth grimaced as she hit a sensitive spot.

"You tried fighting him?" Meliodas asked. A small hint of pride in his voice.

"I tried defending myself, it didn't work," she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. "I was too slow,"

"The fact that you tried is more than enough," Merlin praised. Her eyes moving to above them. "Captain, look out!"

"Ark!" Elizabeth called, screaming as the pain hit her head.

"Elizabeth!" Diane watched where the Ark had gone, smirking at the sight of the demon being thrown backwards. "You got him the second time around,"

Looking over his shoulder, Meliodas saw Zeldris swiftly recover from his fall. Turning back to Elizabeth, he watched her pain-filled face. "Merlin's going to take you home, alright?"

"Please don't be too long," she whimpered.

"I won't," he promised. "Diane. You, me, and the others are going to take him down. Or at least weaken him enough so he won't be a concern."

"Okay!" she rose to her feet and ran forward. Her mind filled with determination.

"Captain, I'll stay with Elizabeth and start treating her injuries. I'll be listening to the battle, so just shout me when you're ready to be brought back."

"Thank you,"

Holding Lostvayne in his hand, Meliodas ran forward. Preparing for the oncoming battle.

* * *

_Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hawk paced around the empty bar, whining his fears for Elizabeth aloud. It felt as if he'd been alone for hours, abandoned by the sins as they left to save Elizabeth.

"He's never left me behind before," Hawk cried.

The sound of footsteps from above caught the pig's attention. A quiet thud causing him to let out a startled yelp. Shaking under a table, Hawk mustered up the courage to confront the intruder.

* * *

A smile washed across Elizabeth's face as Merlin teleported them into her and Meliodas' room. She was gone only a few hours, but she certainly was glad to be back.

"Rest on the bed. I suggest your left side so I can attend to your leg first,"

"Thank you, Merlin-sama," Elizabeth smiled before doing as asked. A soft groan escaped her lips as she landed with a slight thud on the bed.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin stood at the table next to the wall, setting her sacred treasure down so she could hear the battle their team were in. Looking across the room, she saw the spotted the medical supplies tucked away in the corner.

"Just who do you think you — Elizabeth?"

"Hawk! Kindly do not barge in like that again." Merlin lectured, watching Elizabeth flinch at the pig's unexpected arrival.

"Is she okay?!"

"She will be, but I need to do my job."

Hawk sat to the side, watching Merlin clean and treat Elizabeth's cut. He remained quiet as Merlin carefully wrapped the bandage around her leg, half listening to the battle several miles away.

"How are they doing?" Elizabeth asked, her voice but a whisper.

"They sound like they're doing a good job. He's a strong opponent, but they're good at what they do."

Elizabeth looked up, her eyes meeting Merlin's, "Will I be okay?"

Smiling at the princess, Merlin brushed a few strands of hair from her face, resting her fingers on her cheek. "If we can't get you to heal yourself, then the pain will last a bit longer, but once you've fully recovered, you'll be well again,"

"Thank you, Merlin-sama, for everything,"

"It is my pleasure, Elizabeth,"

"Merlin! We need you here!"

Turning to face her sacred treasure, she focused on their team in the battle.

"Elizabeth, I need to go. I'll be back, and when I return, I'll have the others with me,"

"Okay,"

"Hawk. Look after Elizabeth while I'm gone,"

"Yes, Merlin!"

* * *

"Full Counter!"

"Seriously, six against one and this guy is still acting like he can win?" Ban whined as he watched Zeldris retaliate to his brother's attack. "I'm going to need a big bottle of booze after dealing with this idiot."

"This coming from the man who's deciding to stand and watch from the sidelines, instead of fighting with his comrades. Making it five against one." Gowther countered, jumping back into battle.

"You called?" Merlin asked, teleporting next to the immortal.

"Cap'n wants you to trap Zeldris in a perfect cube once he's weak enough. We're hoping to keep him trapped in there for a couple hours while we get moving,"

"So, we're not ending him?"

"Not today, it seems,"

"Very well,"

"Hey," Ban called, stopping her from walking away. "Elizabeth, she alright?"

"Elizabeth's recovering. She'll be fine."

"Good,"

"Merlin!"

Teleporting to the voice, Merlin watched the human-sized giant catch her breath.

"Is there any chance you can lock both the Captain and Zeldris in a cube, then teleport the captain out?"

"I can try. Why?"

"He's not wearing out like we thought he would. Only the Captain and Escanor are truly keeping up with him right now,"

Turning her head to observe the fight, she saw their Captain and Escanor mainly fighting against Zeldris, while the rest of their team attacked when possible. Her comrades were obviously worn out, as shown by the beads of sweat trickling down their faces.

Focusing on the two brothers, Merlin directed her power through her body to the tips of her fingers. Pointing in the direction of the two, "Perfect Cube," smirking at the two's reaction to their surroundings.

"Merlin, this isn't what I had in mind!"

"Hold on, Captain."

If the perfect cube were created by someone else, she would've only been able to teleport through after using absolute cancel. But, because it was her creation, she was able to channel her power through to swipe their Captain from their enemies' grasp.

"Thank you, Merlin,"

Meliodas watched as Merlin teleported the others back to the Boar's Hat.

"If there's anything you wish to say to him, do it now before I take you to Elizabeth,"

Stepping forward, Meliodas approached the glowing cube. "You're remaining trapped until we decide to let you out. Should you even _think_ of trying to harm Elizabeth again, then we'll end you."

He kept his face serious as Zeldris laughed.

"Brother, when will you free yourself from that cursed Goddess?"

"I'm not trapped—"

"Yes, you are!" Zeldris roared. "You're just too blind to see that!"

"Captain let's go. I need to finish tending to Elizabeth,"

"He'll betray you next. Just you wait and see."

"I highly doubt that," Merlin smirked as she walked away. Once she was a short distance from Zeldris, she waited for Meliodas to catch up. "Captain, if you happen to have any tricks to help with Elizabeth healing herself, I highly suggest you try it some point soon."

"Is she that bad?"

"No, just in a lot of pain. I'm sure we all want to see her recovered as quickly as possible."

He smiled at the thought of seeing her again. "Merlin, take me home."

* * *

Elizabeth shut her eyes as a bright glow filled the room. Grimacing at the pain the motion caused. She heard gentle footsteps make their way towards the door, before fading down the staircase.

A hand gently brushed some hair from her face. "Miss me?"

Opening her eyes, she smiled at the green eyes staring directly at her.

"Meliodas!" she cried. Throwing her arms around his neck.

"I've got you!" he smiled into her hair, holding her close.

Earning a startled squeak from the princess, Meliodas scooped her into his arms as he climbed onto the bed. Adjusting his position, he lay in the centre of the bed with Elizabeth cuddled up to his side.

"I figured this would be comfier for you," he muttered against her hair. Allowing his lips to gently graze against her forehead. "If you feel like you're up for trying to heal yourself, then go for it. But if not, we are all more than happy to take care of you, Elizabeth,"

"But you all need to train, I don't want to be a burden,"

"That would be impossible, Elizabeth," he smiled against her head, "You're one of us."

He smiled as she snuggled in closer. Enjoying the comfort she brought him. One thing he had learned in her first few reincarnations, was how his gentle touch could send her into complete relaxation. Be it his lips brushing against her, or even his fingers lightly touching her skin. It always worked, every single time.

She hummed with content as Meliodas' fingers slowly brushed across her arm, the sensation distracting her from her pain.

"That's nice," she whispered.

"I'm glad," his breath brushed against her forehead, sending a shiver through her body.

In their current moment, Meliodas didn't have to grope, or act the way he does with Elizabeth, but simply be the version he can't wait to be with her again. Leaning his head back into the pillow, he left Elizabeth lay her head across his chest. Knowing she could hear the steady beating of his hearts.

Listening to her steady breath, Meliodas realised she had fallen asleep. He tilted his head forward to whisper into her ear.

"You are incredible, Elizabeth, I know you'll be able to heal yourself, if not for you, then for me," he paused, checking she was still asleep, "I need you in my life,"

Kissing the back of her head, he lay his head back. Watching the gentle glow travel across her body.

Smiling to himself, he left his eyes close. "That's my girl,"

* * *

_Read and Review!_


End file.
